


A Different Kind of Proclamation

by Tahiti



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Family Guy - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiti/pseuds/Tahiti
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction! Albeit it will probably turn out choppy, I'm excited to further advance my writing skills and better capture Brian and Stewie Griffin's essence. Enjoy!





	A Different Kind of Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction! Albeit it will probably turn out choppy, I'm excited to further advance my writing skills and better capture Brian and Stewie Griffin's essence. Enjoy!

"Brian, would you mind keeping an eye on Stewie while I run to the market? Peter's out at the Clam and as you know, Chris and Meg are at school."

The dog jumped awake, his grip retightening on an empty martini glass. Brian composed himself, running an elbow across his lips.

"Uh sure, Lois. That'll be fine. What do you figure, just a few hours?" Came the dog's indolent baritone as he straightened himself atop the family couch.

The woman rifled through the contents of her handbag, ensuring she hadn't forgotten anything. Without looking up from her task, she nodded, ginger hair falling in front of her eyes. As she erected herself, her hand made a beeline towards the straying hair.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too long. I need to restock the pantry." Lois explained nasally, already heading towards the front door.

"Stewie's asleep in his room. If he doesn't on his own, just wake him up in half an hour." And with that, she crossed the threshold and made her way to the SUV.

Brian sighed, sliding off of the mauve couch. The cushions wrinkled under his shifting weight, eventually returning to their original shape. He was unable to suppress a delighted smile, rather thrilled to be home alone with the boy. He sauntered to the kitchen, eventually arriving at the sink. Brian leaned onto his toes, attempting to give himself even just an extra inch, as he deposited the empty glass into the sink. Resolving to rinse the glass later, he turned cleanly on his heels and made his way back to the couch.

A rerun of The Dick Van Dyke Show played incoherently on the television, although the closed captioning displayed upon the screen made up for a lack of volume. The dog hopped back onto the couch. The remote must have been lost, and Brian was in no mood to walk a few yards to adjust the volume either. Instead, he settled for the subtitles that blinked somewhat inaccurately across the screen.

"Are you really so lazy that you can't get up and turn the TV up manually?" Stewie barked from the staircase, his face nearly pressed against the barring.

His short legs worked quickly down the steps, the patter of his feet resonating around the living room.

The dog's attention snapped into the child's direction, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, you're up. Why don't you do it if it bothers you?" He quipped back, tone flat.

Stewie struck a landing as he descended off of the last stair, shooting his friend a smug glance.

"It would be funnier to me if I didn't." He declared, adjusting the button snaps on his overalls.

The boy made his way towards the couch, jumping up and pulling his weight behind him. He seated himself a hairsbreadth away from the dog, sleepy eyes adverting to the television screen. The infant hummed softly, encompassing the canine's ear in his hand. He rubbed circles around the velvety appendage with a stubby thumb, relishing the closeness they shared.

Brian tensed up, but the nerves that wracked up his shoulders soon ebbed. He found himself quite enjoying the child's touch. The pair sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, before Stewie finally piped up again.

"Briiiian, I'm absolutely famished." The boy complained, gazing at the dog with a needy expression.

The dog sighed inaudibly, his attention resting on the child's face.

"Can't you just grab something?"

"There are graham crackers in the cupboard, and I want them. Can you get them for me? Please?" The boy requested, extending his lower lip while he had the dog's attention.

"Alright, alright, fine." Brian grunted, dismounting from the couch yet again.

He walked slowly towards the kitchen with Stewie in tow. The pair crossed the threshold, before Brian climbed skillfully onto the counter. With that, he flung the cabinet doors open and inspected its contents. Eventually, his gaze fell upon the prized box of graham crackers. The dog picked it off the shelf, stowing it under an arm as he turned and slid off of the countertop.

"Here." He extended the package, placing it into the toddler's hands.

"You have to put some on a plate. Haven't you seen how Lois breaks them apart and you know, makes an effort?" Stewie huffed, motioning towards the stack of paper plates on top of the counter.

The dog pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked forward, his arm extending slowly towards the paper plates. He secured one in his furry hand whilst unfolding the box's top. Loud crunching of the plastic bag emanated from the container. Brian unraveled the wrapper and selected four of the crackers. He stacked them together, and broke them cleanly across the center line. Finally, he scattered them across the florally decorated plate.

Stewie gripped the platter, seemingly satisfied. The boy took Brian's hand and led him swiftly back to the couch. He set his snack beside the canine, pivoting towards the television. His eyes wandered around the cable box for a moment, before he spotted what he was looking for. The child pressed his stubby thumb against the button labeled with a giant "+" symbol. The volume increased quickly, vertical bars appearing across the bottom of the screen as he waited for the desired setting.

Once the need was met, Stewie walked quickly back to the couch. He jumped up and placed his arms onto the top, hauling his weight behind him as he pulled himself over the ledge. The child panted for a moment before assuming his former seated position next to Brian.

He took a graham cracker half, biting into it from the corner. Every so often between bites, he would chance a look at the dog beside him. Brian found himself doing the same.

The toddler grinned maniacally over the thought of Lois's absence, placing a free hand on Brian's leg. The alabaster-colored fur that adorned the canine's body was smooth to the touch. He began to graze the fur with one finger, trailing it about the dog's upper thigh and occasionally plucking the dead hairs from the mix. Brian flashed the child a look of curiosity, beginning to feel rather crammed where the child was seated. This was swiftly alleviated when Stewie finally closed the gap, and rested his head where his hand had previously roamed. Brian's arm flew upward, quickly folding behind him to scratch at the nape of his neck. The dog caved after a moment's hesitation, his arm coming to rest around the tyke. The dog's furry hand draped over his companion's small shoulder, fingers intermittently brushing across the child's soft flesh.

Stewie shivered under the dog's touch, and he failed to suppress the beaming that followed. He eventually found himself blushing fiercely, his fingers trailing around the ledge of the couch. The child bit down on his lower lip, glancing up at the canine of his affections every so often. No matter how much he tried to repress it, the attraction he had towards Brian was simply unable to be concealed. If ever he thought he had a chance with the dog, it was soon dismantled at the notion of Brian's unmatched heterosexuality. He was always chasing women. Though they all came and went as passing flings did, his constant relations with women were enough to discourage young Stewie. And although he had made constant passes at the dog, they were relentlessly nullified by Brian. It was almost as if he didn't even notice it. The child had, on a few occasions, osculated the canine. The riveting emotions that stemmed from those kisses were utterly ground-shaking to the child. Almost as if the rest of the world could cease to exist, and as long as they had each other, they would be entirely fine. Though, the constant shadow that lurked around the corners of Stewie's mind was persistent. The thoughts that Brian just saw him as a kid, or a best friend, or anything besides a romantic interest, discouraged him to say the least. These thoughts continued to corrode at the tyke's mind, and before he knew it, three episodes of The Dick Van Dyke Show had passed. As he phased back into reality, he saw to it that absolutely nothing had changed, except the digits of the clock. Stewie huffed defeatedly, snuggling up to his companion and basking in the affectionate gestures of his love. His brows furrowed and creased his forehead deeply, his eyes flitting between the television and the dog.

Brian must have picked up on this, because his entire head had soon shifted into Stewie's direction. His heavy-lidded, expressionless complexion tipped downward, awaiting the tyke's next move. When the child glanced back up again, he felt Brian's eyes boring into him. He blushed fervently, glancing away before looking back again.

"Graham crackers weren't enough?" Brian chuckled softly, a little smile forming on his lips.

This made Stewie giggle fiercely, his head nestling closer into the canine's fur.

"Mm no, they were just fine." He sighed, rolling onto his back and pressing a palm into Brian's abdomen.

The dog exhaled as the child pressed into his belly, although he ignored the gesture. Stewie allowed his mind to wander once again, thinking of all the potential outcomes that could come of today.

_Why don't you just try being bold with the dog for a change?_

Stewie sat up and shook his head rapidly, evoking a glance of concern from Brian.

"You okay, Kid?" The dog offered, baritone voice smooth.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, I just.." He trailed off, attempting to find some kind of excuse for his vexing. Alas, he couldn't muster up anything notable to say. Instead, he let it drop, hoping Brian wouldn't push.

Much to his dismay, the dog did indeed attempt to pry.

"You just.. what?" He inquired, tone obscurely laden with concern.

"I don't know, I'm just thinking." Stewie retorted defensively, throwing his arms up into the air.

"Thinking about?"

"Everything. I don't know." He huffed, crossing his arms now.

Stewie had always been there for Brian. No matter what, he had always been there to pick him back up and dust him off. One might easily say that Stewie's affections for the dog were shrouded and overlooked by rivalry, but anyone who knew the pair, knew that they had a unique and infrangible relationship. Though Brian lacked a certain ability to comfort others well, he would at least try for Stewie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brian pressed.

"No. You wouldn't understand."  
_You couldn't understand._

Brian clasped his hands together and rotated his body so that he was facing the child.

"Try me."

Stewie glared at the dog, turning to face him.

"Fine."

Instead of confessing, the child walked on bended knees toward the canine, until he was directly in front of him. Stewie unfolded a leg and threw it over Brian's, and then did the same with the other, until he was perched in the canine's lap. He reached a hand upward slowly, drawing it across his softly furred complexion. The dog squirmed under his touch, brows furrowing squarely.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" Brian inquired apprehensively.

Stewie ignored Brian's question, and instead continued his gentle ministrations. He caressed his face lightly, a small hand snaking behind the dog's ear to deliver a welcomed scratch. Brian grunted as the child rubbed behind his ear, his foot twitching slightly and his eyes sealing shut. Stewie grinned at this, deciding to seize the moment. While the dog's eyes still remained closed, the tyke leaned upward and pressed his lips firmly against Brian's. This action caused the dog's eyelids to fling open, and his body to jerk backwards.

"St-Stewie, what the hell are you doing?" He barked, his voice quaking.

The child smirked, his hands coming to rest on the dog's collar. He pulled the canine in, delivering another kiss to his lips.

Brian pulled away, his gaze looking wild. To his dismay, the couch had him cornered. His heart began to pound behind his chest, the blood roaring in his ears. Stewie had a habit of unnerving the canine, but this unexpected intrepidity rather took him by surprise. In fact, the dog couldn't quite tell if he was nervous for the right reasons. Instead, the dog found the situation to be quite a turn on.

_Come on, Brian! That's ridiculous, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

Stewie had a voice that silenced the dog's inner confliction for the time being.

"Shhh. Brian. It's fine. Here, just let me show you." He pressed hopefully, his small fingers still wrung around the dog's collar.

Brian simply gazed at the child, dumbstruck. His jaws were parted, and his gaze was nothing short of incredulous.

The tyke smirked at his helplessness in the moment. He leaned onto the dog's chest, peppering his lips with delicate kisses. Stewie pulled the dog in closer by his collar, his lips beginning to crash into Brian's more firmly. His tongue glided swiftly across his lips, pushing at the dog's teeth. It wasn't long before Brian allowed him entry, his eyes growing wide as Stewie explored the depths of his mouth. The dog sat still for several moments, clearly unsure of how to respond or handle the situation. Although, it wasn't long before the dog gave in to the experimental lust, and began to kiss back. Their lips seemed to battle, a passionate competition for the lead. Stewie moaned urgently into the kiss, his member beginning to harden as soon as Brian began to match his celerity. Brian's tongue roamed the interior of the child's mouth, the pair both experimentally searching one another's entrances.

Though, the pair seemed to run out of breath rather quickly. They broke apart, virtually gasping for air. Brian's gaze flickered down at Stewie, who had collapsed onto his chest to catch his breath.

"Stewie, this is so wrong."

"Indeed, but it's devilishly good."

The boy regained his energy and attacked the dog's lips once more. He shifted his lower body uncomfortably, trying to relieve the uncomfortable pressure on his growing need. Brian allowed himself to sit up, wrapping the child in his embrace as they kissed. His paws grazed eagerly across his small partner's torso, as did Stewie's hands become lost in the dog's fur. Brian failed to suppress a moan, his breath hot in the tyke's mouth. Stewie gasped, beginning to grind dryly against the canine's abdomen. He broke away from their kiss, mouth agape as he panted lasciviously. Stewie's head fell backwards as he dragged himself across the dog. Brian propped the child up, continuing to administer the sensual strokes along his sides and back. The dog found himself beginning to harden, the tip of his member popping out of its sheath. Stewie moaned, his breaths coming in short, loud gasps. Brian felt the tension in his groin increase whenever the child emitted such noises of sexual pleasure.

Stewie's hands clasped onto the button snaps that adorned his cherry colored overalls, fingers working quickly to undo them. The straps fell gently off of his shoulders, the daffodil-yellow undershirt becoming much more prominent. Brian felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the child disrobing. Sure, he had seen him undress before. Hell, he had even been the one to undress and change him. In the moment though, he was entirely stricken by the process. He marveled at the tyke's ability to reduce him to such a state. The canine removed a hand from his partner's side, and slowly helped the overalls further down his body. Brian worked slowly, his eyes glued to the child's body. Stewie smirked at this, drawing a finger coyly to his lips. He began slicking the digit with saliva, producing a guttural sound as his finger reached the end of his mouth. The dog's attention was focused on the child's ostentatious display as he aided him in undressing. Finally, his overalls had collected around his ankles.

Brian watched as the child kicked the artifact off of his short legs, his periwinkle-colored shoes falling to the ground as well. All that remained was a shirt and a diaper. The dog's chest heaved, his quickly hardening erection pressing into the tyke's bottom. The boy coquettishly lifted his arms, expecting his partner to get the gist. Obliging all too eagerly, Brian slipped the little shirt of of his body, flinging it to the ground. The dog made no hesitation to practically rip the child's diaper off, too, casting it off to the side.

"Good god, a little enthusiastic are we?" Stewie teased, his nude figure pressed against Brian's abdomen.

The boy shifted his weight downward, feeling something poke his bare bottom. He glanced down, a sly smirk plastering across his complexion.

"Oh, that _is_ a sight for sore eyes." The child gasped softly, relishing the sight of Brian's slowly emerging cock.

Stewie gave the canine a parting impassioned kiss, before sliding off of the dog and shoving him up against the side of the couch. The boy took the partial erection into his hands, working the sheath up and down. The flesh beneath the fur was hot, and a solid knot rested at the base of the sheathed member. Stewie's hands worked the rod rhythmically, his index finger trailing around the slick, protruding tip. Brian moaned, thrusting instinctively into the boy's hands. His remaining sheathed length began to emerge, the hot, red flesh pulsing with every stroke. Stewie grinned as the rest of his partner's cock made itself known, his fingers gliding up and down the turgid rod.

The child experimented with his lover's extension, beginning to accelerate and twist the shaft. Brian panted heavily, his moans coming out in short breathy gasps. The canine whimpered as the tyke went to town on him, the head of his cock dripping with a watery secretion. Stewie thoroughly enjoyed the action of jerking his canine companion off. There was no doubt about it.

"God damn it, Stewie!" Brian choked, thrusting rhythmically into the child's palm.

This pleased the boy, his smirk only growing deeper. He continued to pump the turgid rod for a moment longer, before Brian pulled away. This caused both partners to whimper softly. Brian's dick throbbed almost painfully. Though he pushed his discontentment to the back of his mind for the time being. The dog reached across to the child, urging him softly onto his back. The canine parted Stewie's legs, his gaze landing upon the tyke's own swollen erection. Brian gasped softly at this, his eyes flitting from his partner's penis to his face. Stewie giggled excitedly, placing his hands over his eyes for a brief moment as though he were playfully embarrassed. Brian chuckled in response, his long, spade-shaped tongue lolling out from his jaws. The dog delivered a long lick to the boy's small need, earning a particularly deep moan from the child. Stewie shuddered beneath Brian's tongue, his toes curling and back arching as he was rendered entirely speechless. Brian continued, his hot breath surrounding his partner's member. The boy began to writhe, his brows deeply knitted and his tiny fists balled. Brian began to suck, his saliva leaking out through the corners of his mouth, the fluid dripping slowly down the crack of Stewie's ass.

"Oh my god, Brian! Don't stop!" He panted, writhing around as the intense pleasures won him over.

Brian continued to suction the child's small rod, mixing it up by twirling his tongue in various directions. The dog was incredibly pleased with the state of his partner. Surely, it wouldn't be long now before his inevitable sweet release. Stewie continued to moan and squirm, his previously balled fists now deeply groping the couch cushions. His chest heaved, his eyes rolling backwards and his head angling down. Brian's tongue exuded tremendously vulgar sounds as he continued his ministrations.

Stewie mumbled incoherently, his small body trembling beneath the intense sensations that Brian had imposed on him. He moaned effeminately, gritting his teeth and driving his small fingers even deeper into the couch as he felt a twinge in his groin. Bursts of color shot before the boy's closed eyes as he climaxed.

"Ohhhh! Brian!"

His final moan was just entirely stentorian, as he spewed his creamy secretion into the dog's mouth. Stewie panted laboriously as his orgasm tapered off. It was simply a _spellbinding_ experience. The boy might have argued that he had indeed seen stars.

Brian smirked at the child's display, his long tongue rasping around his lips. The canine watched as the boy composed himself, extending a paw to stroke his own ever-turgid phallus.

Brian developed a jerking motion, his eyes remaining fixed upon the saliva-laden child. Stewie took another deep breath, his eyes resting upon the dog masturbating. He grinned at his canine partner challengingly. He slowly propped himself up onto his back, rolling delicately onto his stomach. Stewie extended his short arms and assisted himself up, saliva and semen running down his legs. The boy traipsed toward him, slowly removing his paws from his cock.

The dog watched his partner inquisitively, the grip he had on his penis going limp as Stewie pushed his hands away. The boy gave a salacious wink as he planted his palms on either side of the slick phallus. He lowered his head slowly, still remaining eye contact as his soft lips greeted the tip of Brian's cock. As Stewie slowly took the shaft into his mouth, the canine hissed, his jaws clenching weakly. The tyke bobbed his head, guttural sounds emitting from his mouth as he attempted to further Brian's length down his throat. The dog released a primal whine, fists digging into the couch. Naturally, the child was not able to suspend his entire member, but his small hands continued to work the shaft with celerity. Stewie tongued the tip, his mouth moving experimentally around his rod. The boy accumulated a great deal of saliva, the moisture running down the sides of Brian's exposed phallus and pooling around his testicles. Brian moaned loudly, his sexual tumult punctuated by whines and deep growls. Stewie groped his testes, massaging the orbs as he sucked on his lover's penis. It wouldn't take much more, now.

"Oh yes, that's right, come for Stewie." The tyke mumbled around his mouthful, beginning to tighten his grip on the shaft.

Brian's moans began to increase in frequency and volume. He panted madly, the slickness of his membrane dripping off of his phallus and lubricating Stewie's hands. The child worked to relieve his partner's need, humming around the dog's pulsating flesh. The canine stiffened, his breath catching in his throat as his penis spasmed inside Stewie's mouth. Brian's hips bucked forward, a paw darting out to push the child's head further down onto his length. He shot his seed into the boy's mouth, the sudden throat full of penis and cum causing the tyke to choke. The sticky white fluid leaked out through the corners of his mouth. Brian moaned deeply, his head rolling backwards, and his tongue lolling uncontrollably out of his jaws. Stewie did his best to swallow the load, although there was still a great deal of seed that coated his fingers. The child kicked the dog lightly with his foot, earning the desired attention from his canine partner. Brian's head slid wearily forward, his eyelids heavy as he gazed at the child. Stewie deposited his thickly coated digits into his mouth, creating a vulgar display as he licked and swallowed the remaining cum. Brian just blinked, wide eyed at the tyke. The child smirked, crawling slowly on top of the spent canine. He basked atop his furry partner, Brian bringing him into a warm embrace as they cuddled unclad.

"Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Stewie."

"Brian?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We've got to clean this mess up before that vile woman returns."

The dog groaned defeatedly; he would have much preferred to just bask in the afterglow. But, Brian knew that if Lois stumbled upon such a mess, the questions would be infinite. Brian sat up lackadaisically, Stewie still enclosed in his embrace.

"Shit." He sighed, releasing his grip on the tyke.

His gaze lingered on the child's unclad figure, luxuriating in his presence. Brian soon shifted his weight off of the couch, hands working quickly to retrieve Stewie's clothing. He compiled the overalls, undershirt, and shoes, dropping them neatly on the clean armrest of the couch. Stewie nodded at the dog gratefully, stowing the pile under an arm.

"Bry, I need you to help me get dressed." The nude child explained sheepishly, not making eye contact with the dog.

Brian just smiled, taking his hand and leading him slowly up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, the pair ambled contentedly towards the boy's room. The canine encompassed the knob in his grasp, twisting it and pushing it inward. They crossed the threshold, Stewie breaking away and scurrying toward his changing table. Brian retreated to the closet and retrieved one of his blue sleepers, tucking it beneath an arm. The canine sauntered back over to where the child had halted alongside. Stewie lifted his arms as the dog clasped his hands below his underarms, hoisting the child onto the table. No words were exchanged as Brian grabbed a clean diaper, but they continued to beam like idiots at each other. The dog lifted the tyke's legs once more, feeling his groin lurch at the memory of preforming this act carnally. He stifled any remaining lust, taking a wipe and cleaning off the mixture of caked saliva and semen from his bottom. Brian secured the diaper underneath his torso, lowering his legs into position. Finally, he shrouded his front with the diaper, securing the sides. Just as quickly, he deposited the child's legs into the feet of the blue onesie. Stewie did his best to assist the dog, shifting his weight around as the fabric was pulled up. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, allowing the canine to pull the zipper upward to the collar. Brian helped the child off of the table, giving him an affectionate peck on the forehead before hurrying downstairs to finish cleaning.

Stewie couldn't help but blush fiercely, the affections he had for the dog swelling up in his chest. He wondered why Brian had had such a swift change of heart towards the tyke. Was he experimenting with him? Did he really love him like he so fervently desired? The dog had admitted his feelings toward Stewie after the affair, but did he mean it? The questions and uncertainty swarmed in his brilliant mind. The tot resulted in shaking his head to clear the thoughts. Whatever impeding questions he might have, there would be plenty of time later to sort them out. The dog hadn't seemed negatively phased by the encounter, or at least in the aftermath, which gave Stewie more tranquility than he thought it would. He sighed, comfortably retracing his steps towards the staircase. The child pressed his forehead into the bars, listening to Brian cleaning downstairs. With a tiny sigh, he began his descent. Stewie trod easily down the flight, bracing himself on the vertical barring as he swung himself off the bottom stair.

Brian's attention snapped towards the child, a smile dusting his lips. Cradled in his arms were paper towels, used sanitary wipes, and a towel. The couch looked like the canine had done a satisfactory job; the only remaining stains were that of the wipe's moisture.

"Now we wait." The dog shrugged, depositing his armful into a brown paper bag. He hurried to the kitchen, dropping the waste into the trashcan.

Brian turned back towards the living room. He passed Stewie, enclosing his paw around the child's hand. He led him back to the mauve couch, the canine quickly mounting the place he had left a stain. The tyke hurried up beside him, leaning his head onto his lover's chest. The pair continued to watch the still-running television. Much to Stewie's delight, Mr. Belvedere had come on. The opening credits rolled across the screen, as the pair enjoyed the remainder of their time together.

# The End

# 


End file.
